Luv
by Alexz85
Summary: Addison is having a few bad days in Los Angeles and needs to see and old friend. Callie/Addison. Oneshot. PLEASE review.


**Luv 1/1**

Pairings: Callie/Addison

Rating: R (ish, I guess)

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. I just like to mess with the,

Summary: What if after a really bad day in Los Angeles, Addison needed a few hours back with the only person that made her feel happy? Private Practice/Grey's Anatomy crossover.

* * *

_**What's so wrong?  
Why the face so long  
Is it over?  
And where you going that  
You no longer belong here?  
And distance tells you that  
Distance must come between love  
Where have you been Luv?  
When the mistake we made  
Was in never having planned to fall in love, Luv**_

_**Singing this song  
Singing along  
Makes it easier for me to see you go  
But in doing so  
I'm letting you go  
It only serves to show me  
That I'm still in love with you**_

_**So what's so wrong?  
Why the face?  
So long  
Are you changing?  
And where you been to that  
You no longer remember?  
And distance tells you that  
Distance must come between love  
Where have you been Luv?**_

_**It's just the chance we took  
Having never planned to fall in love, Luv**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She heard her moan as she pulled her shirt over her head and attacked her neck, nipping and licking at the olive skin, "Addison, how long are you here for?" She heard her say again, this time arching her back to bring her flesh closer.

He ran her hands over her denim clad thighs and raked her nails over the fabric as she pressed her lips to her warm shoulder and closer her eyes as she took in the feel of her legs straddling her own slim lap, it had been a while, but it didn't take much or long to remind her how good it felt to have her so close. When Callie's hands found her hair, however, she had to reach up immediately pull them away, linking their hands at her sides as Callie leaned forward to kiss her but Addison pulled back, glancing up at her before letting her plump lips finally capture her own. She could feel her struggling for control above her, grinding her body down on her, urging herself as close as humanly possible in the small space of the backseat of her car.

Addison felt her skin burning, aching to be touched by her. The smell of her perfume was clouding her mind. Just seeing her in the parking lot earlier had made her a little dizzy. But she needed to touch her. She needed to know that she could still make HER feel good. Pining both of her wrists behind her back with one hand, she roamed over her bare torso with the other, her fingertips grazing the black, lace bra she wore as she took her bottom lip between both of hers and sucked slightly, causing Callie to moan and tug at her wrists. She ignored her efforts to free herself and pressed her palm over the valley of Callie's breasts, nuzzling her nose to her skin.

"Addison--" Callie whispered, tugging at her wrists again, but groaned in protest when her efforts were proven unsuccessful, and Addison continued on kneading her breasts firmly, "--Addison, what's going on? Come on."

She pulled away angrily, freeing Callie's wrists and turning away from her touch when she tried to caress her cheek.

"Hey." Callie pressed on, taking advantage of her position on her lap to lift her chin up and meet her eyes. The pools of blue sparkled back at her, even in the dark, "Hey--" She repeated, touching her hair and face gingerly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just having a bad week and I wanted to see you, so I hopped on a plane and I'm here. Okay? I just wanted to see you--" A lump formed in her throat as the previous twenty four grueling, wonderful hours came rushing back and she ah dot turn away.

"Okay." Callie replied softly, smiling warmly as she stroked Addison's again and kissed her forehead. She frowned at hearing her sniffle, then felt her start to shake, softly sobbing.

"I'm sorry--" She started weakly, attempting to cease her crying, but it only urged her on when Callie pulled her against her and wrapped her arms securely around her. After a few short breaths, she rested her cheek against her shoulder and she closed her eyes, sighing heavily at the long missed comfort.

"It's okay." Callie said soothingly, holding Addison tighter, "It's okay."

About ten minutes later, Addison finally looked up, dried her eyes and smiled sheepishly, softly touching Callie's back and waist, "I--sorry about crying all over you."

Callie nodded and leaned back against the driver's seat.

"How have you been?" Addison asked shyly, hoping to digress from the fact that she had literally flown in for comfort sex before she had to go back to L.A. Not to mention, she had a half naked Callie sitting on her lap.

"Come here." Was all that was said, and in one swift motion, Addison had closed the space between them again and found herself staring into those big brown eyes for the first time in two--three months. She had to smile as she felt two hands slip under her top, body heat other than her own enveloping her as she leaned forward and kissed Callie. It was soft. Easy. Warm. Those tender, welcoming kisses soon turned demanding and bruising and the heat traveled to lower regions.

Callie sighed as Addison trailed kisses over her neck and started to unbutton her jeans. She could feel the tension of the past few weeks drain away instantly. She reached back and unhooked her bra, letting Addison take it from there and pull it off her arms before she palmed her full breasts and searched for her mouth again. Callie moaned against Addison's lips as they kissed briefly and their eyes met for a second, heavy breathing filling the silence. Cradling her neck, Callie pulled Addison in again, reclaiming her lips as she unbuttoned the older woman's silk blouse off and covered the milky white skin of her neck with open mouthed kisses before tugging at her earlobe with her teeth while she reached between them and desperately pulled at the hem of her skirt, groaning when Addison slipped a hand between them and dug the heel of her palm against Callie's crotch and she grinded down against her touch, "Addy--lift your hips."

Before doing so, Addison shrugged off her top and flung it over to the front seat, then, with effort, she finally settled on her back in the leather seat with Callie cradled between her legs. The younger woman slipped both hands under her skirt again and Addison lifted her hips, allowing her to pull her panties off. She gasped when, leaning over her, Callie slipped a finger into her slick folds , rubbing softly over the tender flesh as she kissed one corner of her lips, then the other while Addison's trembling hands found the zipper to Callie's jeans and lowered it before her eager digits found her already aching clit and silenced Callie's and her own moans wit a kiss.

Addison's hand stilled and her neck arched with a loud groan when Callie plunged two fingers into her. Shifting her hips under her, she then proceeded to mimic her actions and thrust two digits into Callie's opening, causing the woman to bury her face in the crook of her neck.

For an instant, all she could concentrate on was Callie's breath on her shoulder, until she started to move her hips, aiding her hand in and out of Addison, in slow, firm strokes that she met with her own ministrations, wrapping her free arm around Callie's waist to feel her flush against her, and her spine arched against her palm as she hooked one long leg around her rotating hips, both their breaths hitching at the change of angles. "Jesus--" Was all she could say before reaching between them to cup Callie's breast again, kneading it it as she curled her fingers inside her and thrust upward while Callie did the same and thrust downward, a small whimper escaping her as she did so.

The leather seat creaked under them as their movements became more frantic and Callie had to grip the edge of it to keep from slipping. She bit her lip to keep from screaming when Addison pressed her thumb to her clit, making her hips buck forward. She pressed her sweaty forehead against Addison's as the older woman clung to her shoulders and back, panting against her as she slipped her roaming hand inside her jeans, squeezing her ass and pulling her harder against her.

Addison could name all her lovers. She could list the ones that made her climax and the ones that required a little help. But she was pretty sure that the times she'd been with Callie were the only simultaneous orgasms she'd ever experienced. They were also the only times she felt the most of--everything. In that instant, she felt it all over her body. She felt loved every single time, and every single time, it was over too soon.

She licked her lips and tried to catch her breath, holding Callie close for as long as possible. She could feel her chest heaving against her on as she gently combed her fingers through her wavy locks and kissed the top of her head.

They were sweaty and spent, and soon, Addison knew she'd have to go. She'd left without notice and she had to be back at work the next day. Coming back was easy. Leaving would require a little more courage that what she'd come with.

"You'll be okay, Addy." Callie said quietly, shifting so that their legs were entwined, "Do you like it where you are now?"

Addison rubbed Callie's back attentively, tracing the curve of her spine with her fingertips, "I miss the rain."

Callie closed her eyes for a second and kissed Addison's chest before sitting up and taking a deep breath, "You should go." She told her as she zipped up her jeans and searched for her shirt.

Addison nodded and sat up, collecting her own garments and slipping them on, "Yeah, I do." They exited the car on opposite sides and as Addison adjusted her coat and walked around the car, she found herself not knowing what to say.

"Give me a call sometimes--" Callie said, opening the driver's side of the car, "--you know, when you get back to L.A. Let me know how you're doing."

"Yeah." She nodded, noting how the blush on Callie's cheeks made her look especially beautiful, "I will. And you should come down--and visit. I think you'd like it there."

"Yeah. Maybe." Callie smiled, "Some vacation time would do me good. Are you alright here? Do you need a ride?"

"No-no. I'm good. I'm going to call a cab."

"Are you sure? I can take you."

"No, really. I'm good." Addison assured her, leaning forward to kiss Callie's lips tenderly, then smiled shyly, "Okay. It was nice seeing you."

"You too."

She watched her get in her car and drive away, and as she buttoned up her coat, she looked forward to the day that Callie decided she needed a vacation.

FIN


End file.
